Sweet Christmas Idiot
by Nobody's Princess
Summary: It's the holiday season for two people that don't celebrate the holidays, especially Christmas, but with bad weather and a broken heater Yoh will give Anna a reason to celebrate. 2Shot
1. Lonely

Sweet Christmas Idiot

CHAPTER 1: "Alone"

Author's notes: Yes I know, another annoying Christmas story, hopefully this one is tolerable. I haven't posted anything in a long time. This was actually a story I started I think last year a month before Christmas (yes I've had it for that long) the plan is TO POST THE FIRST CHAPTER TODAY AND THE SECOND TOMORROW. I don't know how many people will read it if they read it but if you're reading this, I want to THANK YOU for taking the time. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks

* * *

Anna cuddled the blanket draped around her thin frame more closely. The heating system was broken, and at the end of December non-the less, a very COLD December. In which she happened to be all alone for the present time. Yoh had gone to accompany his knuckle-head friends to the train station where they would each go to their respectable villages, cities and families to spend the holidays. For this she was thankful. She had spent way too long enduring their idiotic conversations and fights. All in all she was tired of everything, and had been begging for a holiday.

Everyone was out it seemed for even Manta had left with his dad yesterday to spend the holidays in some warm island. Tamao had also gone home, claiming she'd been called in early for the holidays and with her left Ponchi and Conchi.

And so the house was empty, except for her, unconsciously she shivered, not because of the cold but because she realized this was the first time she was all alone in the house since Yoh had left to find Dobey village, three years ago. She hugged the blanket closer to her body while cursing the repairman. Worse of all they were suppose to freeze to death until he finally showed up. Once again she was getting absorbed into the tv show when she heard the outside door slip open and soft steps approaching, steps she recognized all too well.

"Man, it's freezing in here!" Said Yoh as he slipped the tv room's door open to find a pile of blankets wrapped around something with a mass of blonde hair. He stopped to take in the image before laughing at the picture she made, causing the blonde to turn around and give him a deadly glare.

"Sorry Anna, it's just… you look like a snow man. But instead of snow you have blankets!"

"I'm _so_ glad you find this funny because the repair man called and due to a 'family emergency' the heating won't be fixed till at least Monday"

The laughing died off and Yoh collapsed on the floor.

"So we're going to be freezing for at least the next THREE days then?" Asked Yoh NOT happy with the news.

"Either that or first thing tomorrow morning you go buy a portable heater from the hardware store" She replied while turning back around to face the TV.

"Hey that's a great idea Anna! But we'll need two for each of our bedrooms"

"We can't afford two, baka"

Yoh smiled his happy go lucky smile and sat close to the girl.

"Does that mean we get to sleep together then?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"Wouldn't be the first time" She replied casually. It was the truth, they'd slept in the same bed on and off for a while now. But they only did it when the house was empty, neither wished to wake up to the teasing comments of his friends or un-proper comments and questions from Horohoro. So they kept their sleeping and affection arrangements to when they were alone.

"Anna can we share the blanket? I'm kinda cold" He confessed although he was still wearing his coat. Anna turned her head to look at his pleading smile, and nodded softly. Her hidden hands began taking off the blanket and handing a side of it to Yoh. He noticed she too was wearing her coat underneath the very large blanket and smiled at how cute she looked. Taking the side of the offered blanket he scooped closer, smiling as he felt her snuggle against him, he placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and joined the end of the blanket with the other end. Soon there was one fat pile of something wrapped around a blanket with two heads sticking out of it.

"Where did you get such a huge blanket Anna?"

"I found it in my closet, I don't remember having it… it's probably a carpet, but it's clean and warm"

Yoh chuckled at the confession.

"Did you drop them off alright?" She asked referring to his friends.

"Yeah, Len and Horo fought all the way there but I know it's only cause they'll miss each other"

Anna smirked softly. "I think they'll be more happy without each other"

"Naw, they like to fight because they're friends… but at the end they'll miss each other" She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Whatever you say Yoh" She replied sceptically. That boy had too much faith but to try to convince him he was wrong was harder than getting him to train non-stop for a week. She sighed, feeling warm for the first time in hours. She felt something warm touch her hair, looking up a little she noticed that Yoh had just placed a kiss on that spot. She smiled, searching for his hand under the blanket and finding it, before covering it with her own.

"You're still so cold Yoh" She whispered as she reached for the hand around her shoulder to check its temperature.

"It's really cold outside, but they'll warm up in no time" But Anna wasn't so sure, she pushed his arm off her shoulder. But just when he was about to apologize for doing god-knows-what wrong that caused her to pull away, he felt both of his hands being enveloped in a warm hug. His eyes widened in surprise but he smiled lovingly as she held both hands in hers and rubbed them. A few minutes passed till she was convinced they were warm enough and released them. Instead of bringing his now warm hands down he placed them on either side of her cheek and leaned over so their foreheads were touching. He smiled.

"Thanks" He whispered before delivering a sweet kiss upon her lips. She kissed back, not afraid to open her mouth and let his warm kiss fill her.

She adored the feeling that burned inside of her every time he was holding her, or kissing her. Unfortunately those times were not nearly as often as she wished. They continued kissing, not noticing when they fell on the ground, the tv still on.

Anna found these situations somewhat amusing because of how they always ended up. Yoh would usually be on top of her, been careful enough not to crush her with his weight and she would lie there, just lie and enjoy as his lips claimed hers. It had been too long since they had done this, last time must have been six months ago when the house had been more or less empty. Though she couldn't deny the stolen kisses and touches that they managed to sneak in.

This last thought reminded her of a certain conversation Yoh and her still had to have about a certain pink haired girl. They'd been able to avoid uncomfortable situations with Tamao so far. The girl had never caught them kissing or so she thought but lately Tamao had been acting strange.

Anna was careful to end their kisses swiftly, taming the fire little by little and in doing so bringing their passion to a rest. Yoh pulled his lips away but one of his hands still lingered on her face, tracing her features as if she was the most fragile of things. He didn't need her to talk to know something was bothering her, just one look into her eyes and he knew something was in her mind.

"What's wrong?" His voice was hushed and husky. Anna could feel his warm breath close to her mouth, his face was just a couple of inches away.

"Have you noticed anything strange in Tamao lately?"

"Yeah" The answer shocked her, she expected a no from her oblivious fiancée.

"Do you think she saw us?" She asked, knowing he understood what she meant.

Suddenly Yoh collapsed beside her, his hands gently bringing her to her side to face him, soon they were both on their sides facing each other. He smiled sheepishly, finding this a bit more comfortable on the arms.

" It's not like we're doing anything wrong Yoh, we ARE engaged. And we DO love each other but…"

"But she's still our friend and she might still like me" Anna raised a curious eyebrow.

"Might?" She asked sceptically.

"Remember when Len got sick and she stayed to take care of him? They've been getting pretty cozy since then"

"So she might be over you?"

"Maybe… but I _am_ pretty unforgettable" He was teasing her, challenging her to prove him wrong and she knew it. He was been playful and cocky a sign that he was relaxed, she smiled deciding to indulge him.

"On second thought you're probably right, they might be getting engaged as we speak" Yoh chuckled and brushed some bangs away from her face. "Do you think that's why she's been acting weird? Because she might be growing feelings for Len?"

"Anything's possible" He replied smiling.

"But… Len?" At that Yoh couldn't help but laugh. He had to agree, Len did seem a little too opposite for her but maybe that's what made them such a great couple. Anna and him were so different, yet he felt like the luckiest man alive to have her in his arms. His gaze softened as he looked at her and she noticed it right away.

Smiling she rested her forehead against his, this caused him to smile more. He wrapped both his arms around Anna, holding her to him and Anna did the same. They did this sometimes, just held each other and talk on the other's ear about anything.

"When do we have to leave for Izumo?"

"One week"

Yoh sighed, burying his nose in her neck as he spoke.

"What do you want to do for Christmas?"

"We don't celebrate Christmas" She replied. Christmas was a Christian holiday, they weren't Christian so they didn't celebrate it, however New Year's was what they did celebrate but for that they would be celebrating it in Izumo with Yoh's family this year.

"It doesn't mean we can't have fun and go with it. We can even give each other presents!" Anna pulled back from his hug to look him in the eye. She gave him a 'glare' that said I can't believe you. "Oh c'mon Anna, it'll be fun!"

An idea occurred to Anna as she watched his childish plea.

"So you want a present?"

"Sure"

"Ok, I'll give you a present" A devilish smile appeared on her lips before she pressed her mouth against his in an open mouth kiss. He was shocked to say the least, he found himself flat on his back with Anna on top of him, her tongue dancing inside his mouth and her hands working miracles with his chest, teasing him by grazing his hips with her fingers and going back up, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. There was nothing innocent about it, yet it felt so pure, he felt like if he stopped she would vanish.

In one strong motion he had her under him again, the blanket still wrapped around them, granting them extra warmth. He found all this pure pleasure yet pure torture, to have her but not have her at all. He felt like his insides were burning, his body was responding to her attentions, yet he didn't know how to relieve it. They both had heavy winter jackets on but he could feel the warmth of her skin radiating through the thick clothing, then he pulled away, he couldn't take it anymore.

Their eyes met as their chests rose and fell heavily. Their lungs pulling as much air as possible as they kept their gazes locked on each other. Yoh was the first one to smile, then Anna.

"Best present ever" He whispered. Anna just rolled her eyes, more out of habit than with meaning.

"I'm hungry, go make dinner" She ordered softly. Her voice sounded… teasing. Anna would always be Anna no matter what, yet whenever they were together like this it was as if another side of her took over. A side that teased, worried, kissed, surprised, laughed. That's why for the past year he had tried to be alone with her more often, she was a drug, and once you got a little taste of the real unmasked her you couldn't get enough. At least that's the way he secretly looked at it.

(((((((((I am aware I used that same metaphor in my past story)))))))))))

His little romantic comparison caused him to grin, he was becoming a true romantic, or was it a hentai? All he knew was that spending all that time with Horo and Ryu must have done something to his brain. Anna caught the strange grin that glazed his lips and decided to investigate it further.

"Yoh, your becoming such a hentai" She told him, he blushed, looking at her alarmed. What had started out as a teasing statement became cause for alarm at least in her part. Could it true that her sweet, childish innocent Yoh was being perverted? Her expression must have revealed something for Yoh took no time to stand up and run to the kitchen but not before saying a quick

"I'll go make dinner"

She let him, after all questionings could come later, it wasn't like he was going anywhere tonight unless he was planning on waking up frozen.

Making dinner was pretty hard for him to do. Especially when it was so cold, but he managed just fine after placing his hands close to the stove's fire. He cooked dinner slowly, well as slowly as his own stomach would let him. It was just Anna and him tonight and only her to yell at him. It was so strange how every time they were alone the world around them just seemed to slow down. It would be perfect if one he wasn't freezing to death.

Dinner was done in half hour, much to their stomach's gratitude. They ate side by side, sharing the over sized blanket as they sipped their warm soup and steal glances at each other every so often. Finally after fifteen minutes of this gaze-chase Anna broke a smile, causing Yoh to chuckle.

"C'mon Yoh, it's late we should get to bed" She said, if circumstances had been different Yoh would had complained. But since this time 'going to bed' meant having her beside him he was just happy to comply.

Just when Yoh was going to get up to put the dishes away he felt Anna's hand on his arm stopping him.

"Leave it, you'll do them tomorrow"

"Are you that tired?" He asked, not sure he'd heard right.

"No… but you give extra warmth and it's too cold" She sounded like a child explaining why she shouldn't go to bed, because the day would end.

"Ok" After the quick reply, Anna stood up just to find herself in Yoh arms quicker than she could say "put me down" But she let him, just this time she would actually let him carry her god-knows-where. His smile never faltered as he picked her slender frame up and was surprised to realize how little she weighed. She'd given him triple her weight worth of metal weights when training many times before. Yoh made a mental note to make her eat more in the future it just wasn't normal for her to be so light. He argued whether to tell her or not but he figured if he did she would just be on the look-out for her food portions.

As he walked with her in his arms he became aware of how close she was, of the smell of her hair, the smell of her skin even the warmth of her body. It was incredible how something so light and tiny could give out so much warmth.

He went up the stairs with little effort, having more trouble with the hanging huge blanket than with the load in his arms. Anna didn't even glare at him while going up, she knew he wouldn't drop her, so all she did was close her eyes and relax. Soon she opened her eyes to find that Yoh was standing in front of her bedroom door.

His silent sleeping arrangements question was answered by Anna nodding her head in favour. They would be sleeping in her room tonight, they seemed to choose her room more than his, probably because her room had a fixed futon instead of the portable one in Yoh's room. Once in her room Yoh released Anna, placing her gently on her feet.

"You should go grab something warm and comfortable to sleep in Yoh, its way too cold to wear our Yukatas"

He nodded and disappeared out the door, leaving the warm blanket behind. Anna walked to her drawers and proceeded by trying to find something appropriate to wear. But she wasn't the kind to wear anything but her black dress, however she seemed to recall the faint memory of buying sweatpants about a year ago. She searched for the pants but found a long sleeved shirt instead, happy but not content with her unexpected find she proceeded by searching in her small closet.

"Finally" She mumbled after finding the blue sweatpants neatly folded somewhere in her closet. She wasted no time on putting the clothes on, they were loose and comfortable to wear but most importantly, they were warm. Unconsciously she shivered under the blanket and walked toward the futon, once there she sank under the covers. Even her nose felt cold right now.

Yoh walked into the room wearing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He looked around the room for Anna but couldn't see her.

"Anna?"

The bundle at the bed moved, a hand reached to pull down the cover on her face.

"There you are" He chuckled.

"It's too cold"

"That can be fixed"

He wasted no time getting on the warm bed and scooping as close to Anna as possible. They quickly made themselves comfortable. Anna tucked her face against the warm skin of his neck. They were scooped so close together that Yoh thought he could hear her heart beating. On her part Anna felt happier than she'd felt in months.

"Anna?"

"Umm?"

"What do you want to do for the week? I mean we can do whatever we want. It's only You, Amidamaru and I"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow Yoh, for now just stay put and be a good pillow"

He chuckled, he would be more than happy to comply once again.

Bright sunrays made their way into the plain white room. Though bright they offered no warmth in the freezing room. An hour later a head shook a little, finding everything around her pitch black she became disoriented yet she felt radiant heat under her fingerprints and arms. Slowly her mind began to remind her of yesterday's events, she then realized that she blanket was covering both their faces, making it dark. This thought alarmed her for it was possible they slept the morning off.

She blinked, trying to focus her gaze and make out a shape but to was too dark.

'This thing's not only warm, it's also as thick as Yoh's head.' She thought, because of his even breathing she was sure he was still sleep. 'Of course he's still sleeping, if I didn't wake him up he would sleep all day!' deciding to test the temperature of the room her hand carefully made its way out the warmth zone and into the freezer that was the outside world. The temperature shock came fast, causing her to hide her hand back, the jerking movement caused Yoh to stir.

Slowly he was brought back to awareness only to be confused by the darkness of the day. It took him a minute to take in his surroundings. The darkness wasn't as much a trouble to him as it was to Anna, after all he had spent a week in the tunnel of Tartarus where it was way darker than this. Plus here he felt warm, he began noticing the warm arms wrapped around his torso and the light weight on his shoulder. He moved his arm from his stomach just a little toward his face to find an arm blocking the way somewhere in the middle.

He gently followed it, glazing up the soft skin. Been careful enough so not to wake its tender owner. However the careful touch was too ticklish for her for she moved her arm away in an attempt to stop it, this alerted her of his awakened state.

"That tickles" She said in a normal voice, no amusement in it. Yoh turned his face toward the voice and blindly smiled thought she could not see it. Much to Yoh's surprise his vision suddenly became clear and although he couldn't see as well as with normal light he could still make out her silhouette and face. He guessed his Shaman powers were allowing him to see well in the dark.

He watched her face carefully, noticing how her eyes looked in the darkness. So bright and light filled (like with infra-red cameras) her features still sleep filled and hair messy. To him she looked adorable; carefully he leaned in to deliver a soft kiss against her lips.

"Morning Anna" He whispered. In return she smiled, thinking he couldn't see it.

"Morning"

"Why is it so dark?"

"Blanket"

"Oh, why do we still have the blanket over our heads?"

"Check for yourself" She instructed him, taking a certain pleasure on knowing how he would jerk. Unfortunately she didn't consider that unlike her he would actually uncover his head. Fortunately for her she noticed his intention and stayed protected as he did so, in seconds he pushed the blanket onto himself once more, his nose red and cheeks cold bitten. He shuttered, Anna allowed some giggles to come thought her frame.

Again they were under the warm blanket, where it was pitch black, with an Itako furiously fighting to contain any trace of laughter, and a frozen Shaman King.

"Anna! You should've warned me!" He whined, the reproach sounding more like a joke than anything else. But she kept muffling her laugh, his face at that moment when he had gotten the temperature shock just too priceless to stay solemn.

She didn't say anything as she quieted down until she wasn't laughing any more. He covered his cheeks with his hands trying to warm them. Anna felt some guilt coarse through her, after all it had been her fault for not warning him. Silently she took her hands and covered his cheeks with them as she delivered a kiss on his nose. Although she couldn't really see his eyes she was sure his eyes were shining like they did every time she touched him.

As if apolitically she pulled his face toward her neck, her hands going to the back of his neck as she did so. Soon his face made contact with the skin on her neck and the cloth on her shirt. He stayed there, both afraid to move and stop the comfort. Anna kept her hands on Yoh back, stroking the back of his head with all possible tenderness and care.

If she had to choose a word to describe her life it would have to be "cold" cold because she truly wasn't able to be much more than that. Or so she believed. But Yoh had never bought that, ever. He had spent years showing her otherwise, and slowly but surely he'd done it. She felt warm now, for the first time in her life she had the love she had been denied for so long. The love that not even her mother, her own mother had given her.

She'd been denied any type of comfort only because of whom she was, because she was the daughter of her mother and the great lord Kyoyama. Not the love child of her mother with 'the' other man, the child her mother DID loved and cherished, Anna's sister.

The thought almost slashed her heart, she tried not to think about it everyday of her life but in days like this she remembered. And right now, with Yoh's head nuzzled against her neck, her hands around his neck and shoulders with their limbs entangled, she couldn't help but remember what she hadn't had until a year ago.

"Anna… what's wrong?" As always he knew when she was sad.

"Nothing"

He slipped his arms around her frame, managing to pass them both under her back in order to squeeze her chest and waist against him. He began to deliver gentle kisses against her neck, his face now completely warmed.

"Yoh… don't… we have to buy the heater, or we'll freeze to death" She managed to moan out. She was enjoying this a little too much and if she didn't stop it now they would never get out of bed.

"We could always just stay in bed and keep each other warm" He whispered innocently, well as innocently as one kissing his way downward could sound.

"Hentai" Much to her shock the accusation sounded like a compliment. Just a year ago she would have slapped him to space if he ever said something like that to her, but right now she didn't have the strength or the wish to. His kisses reached the neck of her shirt, pausing there for a moment as if to give their owner time to think this through. She took this as a wake up call to get up.

"Yoh"

"Uh hu?"

"Either you get off me, right now or you sleep in your room ALONE and COLD tonight."

He sighed, not sounding in the least upset, just amused. This was his Anna all right, and in all fairness she was right. She was almost always right, she was the voice of reason in his mind and reason was usually right so without a word he got off and prepared for the temperature shock.

Anna laid there feeling somewhat guilty for ending their 'warm' moment but she quickly slapped it off as usual. She couldn't let reason take a walk that easily, especially with their priorities being so important right now. Plus there was really no rush, his friends were ALL out of town and they were alone in the pension. They would have time… later.

Anna sighed while looking at the mirror. She wore a pair of black dress pants (not her PJ's) and a turtle neck shirt. Staring at herself felt… weird. These were clothes she never even knew she had until now. Well she 'remembered' buying it, being the cautious 'better safe than sorry' person that she was she'd taken time to actually buy three different pairs of pants and a couple of warm long sleeved shirts with a sweater. Which until now had sat on her closet waiting to be worn.

But her reflection looked so different. A soft knock on the door brought her to the door where Yoh stood also wearing his warmest clothing. (Compliments of Anna who had pushed him last winter into buying something)

He smiled lovingly at her. Her red bandana was wrapped around her neck as a scarf.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

They walked down the stairs to find Amidamaru waiting for them downstairs.

"Will you be going out?"

"Yeah, we're going to go buy a portable heating unit. It's too cold inside"

"Coldness is one thing I do not miss."

"Yeah you're lucky" Joked Yoh. "Do you want to have breakfast first Anna?"

"It's late and we don't want the store to close"

"But Miss Anna it is only morning, it will not close so early"

"We don't know, not too many people venture into the streets right now. For all we know the man might get lazy and decide to close early."

"Yes, but I shall accompany you in case the storm comes in early"

"What storm Amidamaru?" Yoh feared his guardian ghost's answer.

"According to the weather man a heavy snow storm is heading our way and it is expected to hit Funbari within the next twelve hours"

"Great, just what we needed!" Anna couldn't believe her ears, it was as if the clouds were plotting something against them. Some kind of revenge against anyone and everyone, just thinking of how nice and warm Manta must be, resting in some hot tropical island made her envy the shorty.

"Yoh, check the kitchen and see if we have enough food to last us at least a week"

"A week? But Anna the storm can't last 'that' long"

"It's better to be prepared than starving, go check while I phone the repair man again. I will threaten his life if he doesn't come right this minute to fix the stupid heat! And I don't care about his stupid family emergency!"

She yelled the last part as she walked toward the phone, she was pissed and Yoh knew better than to defy her while she was like this. It was just too dangerous. He recognized the worry in her anger though. She was worried, worried for their health and welfare. He and Amidamaru quickly headed to the kitchen to check for food.

"So the fridge is half full… and the cabinets are… kinda empty"

"Will you need to buy a lot master Yoh?"

"No, I don't think so. It should be enough for a few days but we still need stuff…I'll ask Anna"

As Yoh headed outside to ask his fiancée he stopped by a corner and listened to her conversation with the repair man which was truly too hard NOT to hear.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S NOT IN TOWN, FIND HIM!"

"……………………"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR HOUSE IS NOT THE ONLY ONE?"

"…………………."

"THERE CAN'T BE ONLY ONE REPAIR MAN IN ALL FUNBARI!"

"………………………"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN THAT THEY ALL BELONG FROM THE SAME FAMILY, ONE SHOULD HAVE STAYED BEHIND"

"………."

"DO YOU KNOW THAT THERE IS A SNOW STORM COMING OUR WAY! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO, FREEZE TO DEATH FOR THEIR STUPID FAMILY EMERGENCY?"

"……………………………….."

"A BABY? WE ARE FREEZING FOR A BABY! WHAT? A DEATH? A BABY OR A DEATH?……….. BOTH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE GRANDMOTHER HAD A HEART ATTACK!………….. I DON'T CARE! LISTEN TO ME, THEY BETTER BE BACK BY TOMORROW OR ELSE THE NEXT FUNERAL THEY'LL BE ATENDING WILL BE THEIR OWN, I PROMISE!"

She hanged up, angered and worried. How could someone be that stupid? These were human lives they were talking about, people that could get sick. She sighed as she kept staring at the phone, so deep in thought that she didn't hear Yoh walking toward her. Once he was close enough he slipped both arms around her waist and squeezed her to him.

"We're going to be ok Anna" He whispered against her ear.

"How can you know Yoh? When the storm starts the temperature will drop even more. We can freeze to death…" The last part she said it more to herself than to him.

He turned her around in his arms and tried to meet her eyes but her hair was shielding her face and eyes. Not a good sign.

At that moment he realized just how worried she was about this. She was truly worried about them freezing to death. Somehow the thought just didn't sound as important to him, freezing to death wasn't something that happened, it was something from a movie, wasn't it? Even if it wasn't, he wouldn't let her come to harm ever. They would be ok because they were together, didn't she know that?

He hugged her, moving one of his arms from her waist to her neck. He placed her head on his shoulder, hugged her to him as close as he could. She didn't move back or closer, or returned the hug, just stayed in place like a child.

"Tell me Anna, are you cold right now?" He asked her.

"Yoh…"

"Are you?" He nuzzled the top of her head as she shook her head no.

"Then stop worrying, if it gets too cold we can just snuggle and we'll be fine. We're together Anna and I would never let anything harm you"

Her arms reached for him, holding him for dear life. He had changed, but not in a bad way, on the contrary… he'd grown up. Just a year ago he would have walked away and not bothered her after hearing her yell at the man. But just now he had known her better than that and had sensed her worry disguised as anger.

She mumbled some weird words into his jacket as she held him.

"What did you say?"

She looked up a little to meet his gaze.

"I said… I love you" He smiled, a toothy smile. The worry was draining from her expression, a great sign. He squeezed her harder against him, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, and we should get going if we want to be back anytime soon"

They backed away from each other, a gentle smile on Yoh's face and a serene look on Anna's. They walked to the living room hand in hand.

"Ready Amidamaru?"

"Of course"

"Here is your heating unit, kid."

"Thank you, umm do you know if the grocery store is open?"

"Yeah, most shops are opened for today until noon. But we'll be closed until the storm clears out or the sky falls on us Hahaha"

"Ok, thanks" Said Yoh as he carried the big box off the counter. Anna waited for him by the door and together exited the store.

"The owner said the grocery store is open"

"I know"

"How do you…" He stopped when he noticed Amidamaru carrying several grocery bags.

"We went to the grocery store while you bought the heater"

"Wow, you guys were quick"

"There weren't many people"

"So we head home now?"

"Of course"

They walked in silence as the wind slapped their faces. Yoh carried the heater, which wasn't very light at all, though, not that heavy either. Amidamaru carried most of the grocery bags while Anna carried one light one. Under normal circumstances they could have managed just fine but when dealing with a wind chill of –37 degrees Celsius it was proving to be a difficult task.

Finally they arrived, cold and hungry. Their faces cold bitten and just plain tired but that didn't stop them from plugging in the heater first thing. They decided to put it in the living room for now, so they did and in minutes the room began to warm up. Yoh sighed loudly as he collapsed on a cushion while Anna stayed standing.

"It's really getting bad outside" Said Anna masking any worry.

"Good thing then we're inside and not planning on going out"

"Yeah…" She wasn't sure something just didn't feel right. But as long as they had food, water and electricity they would be fine. "I'll go make something" Said Anna as she headed out the room.

"Anna wait, do you want help?"

"No it's ok Yoh. You've had enough for today, I'll just make us some soup"

He nodded and watched her leave. He turned on the tv and was flipping the channels when the telephone rang. He quickly got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yoh are you and Anna alright?"

"Oh hey Manta, yeah we're fine. We just came from buying a heater… ours broke down so the house is pretty much an ice house haha"

Manta however failed to see the amusement of their situation.

"But Yoh there's a HUGE snow storm heading toward Funbari. That's why I called, I just heard it from the weather man"

"Yeah that's what we heard too"

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

Yoh's gaze fell upon the door where Anna had just exited and smirked to himself.

"Yeah Manta, we'll be fine"

Manta frowned, not sure whether to believe him or not, how would they be ok if they were freezing? Yet he sounded so sure.

"Ok Yoh, if you say so. But of you need anything just call me ok? I'll leave you the number"

"Yeah, thanks Manta and don't worry we'll be fine"

After Manta gave Yoh a phone number where Yoh could reach him, both guys hanged up just in time to hear Anna's voice from the kitchen.

"Yoh, soup's ready"

"Ok"

He watched Anna bring the soup to the living room where it was already getting warmer.

"Who called?"

"Manta, he wanted to make sure we were all right"

"And?"

"And I told him we were! He's also worried about the storm" His voice sounded light and carefree. But the worry came back to Anna's mind as they sipped their soup. "Soup's really good Anna"

"It's good cause you're hungry" Sometimes just sometimes Anna's excuses for his compliments drove him mad. Couldn't she just say thanks like a normal girl instead of making up something to make him sound like he was crazy for saying those things?

But he knew her better than that, she'd changed a lot since he became Shaman King. He guessed they were both growing up, yet no matter how many walls he got through and how many wounds he tried to heal in her heart he knew some wounds took longer than others. And he was planning on having each little one healed.

Still, couldn't he find a way to make her keep a compliment without her blaming it on his hunger or tiredness or stupid ness? Like magic a little light bulb popped on his head, perhaps tonight could be a good night to make her keep a few compliments. After all it wasn't anything bad, on the contrary it was very, very good.

He grinned, a toothy grin that made Anna eye him suspiciously.

It was after their breakfast, which was more like their lunch when Yoh and Anna snuggled together in front of the TV. There wasn't anything any of them could do beside staying put.

Yoh had an arm around Anna's shoulders, her head on his shoulder and sitting very close together. It would have been great if they hadn't had to put up with the non-stop marathons of Christmas movies. Soon it stroke three and Anna automatically changed the channel to watch her first soap opera of the evening. Usually Yoh would have walked out to listen to some music but since there was nowhere to run today he opted to stay with her and try to follow the melodrama.

It was funny really, Jessica was with Perot who used to be with Kimoki, who was in love with Yuri who loved Jessica. Yet Anna was so into these little dramas that it surprised him. He had never truly realized the weirdness of it all. So after ten minutes of wondering and watching his fiancée observe each character so carefully he decided to ask during a commercial break.

"Anna why do you watch soaps?"

The question believe it or not actually took her by surprise. No one had ever asked her that, maybe because no one had the guts to question her about her likings in fear of push- ups.

"Why? I don't know, they're interesting I guess."

"But they're so confusing"

"Isn't real life confusing too Yoh? In reality our life is sometimes just like a soap, just that when we're in it we never have time to stop and watch"

She stopped just as the commercial break was over, leaving Yoh dumbfounded. He'd never thought about it like that. He smiled and watched her, her eyes looked so intense, her features sharp. After ten minutes she mumbled.

"The nerve of Juri to steal Jessica, I can't believe him. After all Perot did for him…"

He smiled, not believing how cute she looked right now, all worked up over fictional characters who stole each other's girlfriends. He got a strong impulse to kiss her so he did, on the cheek at first, when she turned to face him surprised at his action he kissed her full on the lips. His hand took the side of her neck as he tried to deepen the kiss. Just when she had gotten over the initial shock and was kissing back he moved back just a couple if centimetres in order to whisper.

"You're (kiss) so (kiss) cute (kiss) Anna"

She was about to say something along the lines of stupid when he kissed her again only this time he didn't hold back.

She hated/loved how weak she felt in his arms, under his kiss. It was so intoxicating that it left her vulnerable and crying for more. A feeling that both scared and exhilarated her.

They've had a make-out session well several over the course of four hours, watched two soap- operas, one Christmas movie especial and they couldn't get any more bored. It had gotten to the point where Anna had sent Yoh to sit at the other side of the room because he kept luring her to kisses.

Both had rid themselves of their heavy winter coats and wore their long sleeved shirts and pants. Anna sat knitting at the other side of the room, tired from watching tv. Yoh listened to imaginary music and tapped his foot at the supposed beat. Much to his surprise Anna was letting him since it was either him doing that or him all over her. Although she liked the second option MUCH better than the first, she had to maintain some dignity in order to keep control. And truthfully she feared her willingness to submit to his kisses. It was either that or get married as soon as possible, and the 'soon as possible' wasn't soon enough for their hormones.

"Anna?" She turned to him, curious to why he was calling her.

"What?"

"Why are you so far away?"

"Because my knitting is here" She hoped it didn't sound as lame to him as it did to her.

"Are you scared?"

"What?" Now that was a new one, even for him.

"Scared of me?"

"You? why one earth would I be scared of 'you'?"

"Maybe because… I kiss you"

"You always kiss me"

"Are you scared of where the kissing could lead?"

"It'll lead to the floor"

"And?"

Now she was really getting upset, what was possessing him?

"I'm doubling your training"

"I don't care, Anna answer me" Was he being forceful?

"I don't want to"

In a second he was there, beside her. So close.

"Tell me… why are you scared?"

She almost chuckled, almost.

"Yoh we're not married! Do you know what you grandmother would do to both of us if the kissing led to anything else?" He didn't even realize it. She couldn't believe he hadn't though about it.

"Anna…"

"She would get upset Yoh, very upset and she would loose her faith in me. She chose me as your fiancée because I am strong, respectable and unbreakable, she thinks that is what you need. If she was to find out that we… we got too carried away she could dissolve the engagement!"

He'd never thought about that, ever. She couldn't do that could she? Take his Anna away from him just like that, take his light away from him. The thought scared him more than the cold merciless winter storm expected to arrive soon. He found himself crushing Anna into a breathtaking hug, her knitting needles dropped to her side. She stayed there, her head against his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"She can't do that"

"She can"

"I wouldn't let her, I became Shaman King so I could be with you Anna. Nothing is taking you away from me, I earned you… I have you"

The shock of his words was too overwhelming. She had never heard him speak with such intensity, such sureness. Such forcefulness and it was for her, only for her. She chuckled, just chuckled because of how ironic life was. He loved her, actually loved her and after all this time she was still in shock of it all. She held on to him and whispered.

"You have me Yoh, you'll always have me" The words made him smile, lightness returning to his heart as she spoke. Minutes later he felt happy again, they stayed like that, hugging for a while. His hands moved to rest on her waist he was surprised, he'd seen her small waist for years. But he's never actually taken the time to feel it before, and now that he did he realized just how small it was. How thin she was, the more he realized things like thing the more fragile he thought her to be.

Of course then she would slap him or hear her yell like she'd yelled at the man over the phone and he'd be even more amazed at how such a fragile person could hold so much strength and force.

"You're so thin Anna" he whispered.

"So?"

"You should eat more"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get sick" She laughed.

"I've been this thin our whole lives Yoh and I've never gotten sick" He chuckled, she was right. Yet it bothered him now, the king of happy-go-lucky had one weakness, his fiancée.

He hid his face on her hair and muffled a groan. Then he lifted his head and talked.

"Anna I'm soooooo bored" His childishness was back.

"So? What do you want me to do about it"

"I don't know… can't we play a game or something?"

"A game?" She smirked, finding his childishness somewhat amusing.

"Yeah, something like I spy with my little eye" She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, c'mon Anna, pleeeeaaasssssssssse"

"Why don't you just call Amidamaru and play with him instead and let ME finish my knitting"

"Aww, fine but we'll play I spy sooner or later"

"Over my dead body"

He suddenly delivered a warm delicious kiss on the spot just below her ear and whispered.

"We'll see" Goosebumps covered her skin at the sound of his voice so close but before she could slap him he was back at the other side of room calling Amidamaru. She was getting slow on those slaps, at least when directed at him.

It was late afternoon when Anna announced she was going to take a shower. Yoh had been taken back by the news, after all it was pretty cold out and he didn't want her to get sick. But never the less the almighty Itako didn't budge, she was about to exit the room when Yoh in a last attempt to keep her in talked without thinking first.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"What?"

"Go with you… so you don't get sick"

Anna didn't know whether he was been perverted or just worried for her well being.

"I could take a shower too… I mean-" he was silenced by the hand that made touch with his cheek in a loud "SLAP" he looked at her with a confused expression before she turned around and walked away.

"What did I do?" He asked Amidamaru.

"Perhaps you offended her" Offered the guardian ghost who understood less than Yoh at this moment. From his perspective he'd been watching as the snow fell outside, been called down by his master, had played a game to kill time with him for a few hours until Ms. Anna had made her announcement. But something had changed between then.

As Yoh thought about he said he realized just what it sounded like. It sounded like a perverted thought, not at all like what he'd intended it. But it was too late to apologize for now, she was halfway to her room.

&&

Anna felt so mad and frustrated at this moment that she didn't even mind the coldness of her room as she stopped to grab some clean clothes. Had she not JUST explained to him why they couldn't go too far? Had she not been explicit enough? Had he paid attention? Cared?

'Of course he cares, he just called you 'his' remember' She answered her own question, but not only had he called her, his. No, he had also acted 'possessive' towards her POSSESSIVE Yoh 'never' acted possessive toward ANYONE. Not even his stupid CD's! No one but her, that is. Maybe just maybe he hadn't meant that stupid suggestion like it sounded but it still angered her.

She walked to the bathroom, got undressed and didn't give it a thought until the ice- cold temperature touched her naked skin.

Then she was sorry.

She didn't only hiss of the pain but she nearly screamed. She ran to the small shower room that was placed close to the pool, which was at this moment ice cold. The pool was heated by the heater, which was busted and was the reason for their problems in the first place. The only place where they could find HOT water was from the taps and the shower.

So she ran to the shower room, opened the hot water knob and waited impatiently as the cold water ran, giving way to the hot water. She hissed in pain once again as the smoking hot water hit her skin until she tamped it with cold. Finally after a few seconds the water was template enough to be enjoyed.

She stood like that for what felt like forever, just letting the water run over her face. She felt so much more relaxed now, she could easily ignore the slight pain on her shoulders and upper back, slightly burned.

He was just worried 

She realized it, wishing she could take back that lovely slap.

* * *

_Please review if you liked it. It's nice to know someone is reading it._


	2. Sweet Idiot

Sweet Christmas Idiot

CHAPTER 2: "Sweet Idiot"

Everyone always believes that Anna is cold. But after extensive behavioural observation done by yours truly I have concluded that it is a very wrong judgement. Anna is not cold and in the English version of Shaman King we hear Anna call Yoh 'sweetie pie' and some other nicknames in part to tease him. But the way she worries about him makes it obvious that she is NOT COLD but actually just a girl that doesn't care for emotional stupidness. That doesn't mean she isn't like that when Yoh and her are alone because you can always see some kind of calmness whenever they are together. It's a mature relationship unlike so many others in the Anime world.

* * *

Did it really take her thirty five minutes to shower?

That question was hunting Yoh's thoughts. He'd tried to shrug it off, actually succeeding for fifteen minutes until an image of Anna entered his mind. As he looked toward the door for the fiftieth time the door slipped open revealing a completely warm clothed Anna. She stood there, the only sign of her shower being her clinging wet hair.

"Miss Anna, master Yoh and I were beginning to wonder where you had gone"

"I was showering and I suggest you do the same Yoh. The water in the shower is warm"

She walked in front of the tv, turned it on and sat with her legs to her side, controller in hand.

"Yes Anna" He began to stand up, she was still upset with him.

"Oh and Yoh"

He looked toward her and saw her motioning him to come to her. He obeyed, expecting another slap. Once he was close enough and at her eye level she smirked playfully and delivered a sweet chaste kiss upon the cheek she had slapped earlier. When she pulled away he was smiling and looking at her adoringly.

"Go shower" She told him, he obeyed. Only this time he felt more light hearted.

"Do I really have to carry it UP the stairs!"

"Yes"

"Can't we sleep downstairs for now?"

"And where would we sleep Yoh? On the hard floor?"

"Not exactly, we could always snuggle"

Anna gave him a deadly look, an 'I can't believe you' look, a 'you've just grown two extra heads look'.

"No"

"Agh, all right"

There was no way around it, he knew. So he unplugged the thing, waited for it to cool down a little and carried it up the stairs.

"You can retire for the night Amidamaru"

"Yes miss Anna"

The ghost banished into nothing leaving the couple alone once again. As Yoh pushed the heater to Anna's room he decided to talk.

"I wonder where he goes"

"Probably to watch the snow fall or something"

"Man, he's lucky. He doesn't get cold or hot or hungry"

"If you really want it, I could always turn you into a ghost"

He chuckled at her humour.

"Good one Anna" She smiled a satisfied grin and helped him with the door. He quickly plugged the heater again and watched the warm vapour spread throughout the room.

"Seems like we're going to sleep nice and warm today"

"Seems like" She agreed, but she was already tugging down the blankets of her futon. She got in and made a comfortable sigh as she laid on her side with the blankets up to her neck. Yoh smiled lovingly at her, her mannerists sometimes seemed so incredible to him. He liked to watch her make and unmake the bed, the way her hands would pull and tug the blankets, or the way she brushed the golden hair. And the way she shopped for vegetables, it all seemed to have its own magic when she did it.

He walked to the futon and laid down beside her, a smirk on his lips all the time. Soon they were both facing each other, the blankets up to their necks and with Yoh smirking at her for no real reason.

"I'm really going to miss waking up next to you when we go to Izumo"

His hand wandered to her pale cheek and caressed the soft skin there.

"It's not like we'll be far apart Yoh, I'll be three rooms down"

He pressed closer to her, so that his mouth was right beside her ear and whispered.

"Can I go visit you?"

"In the morning"

"Aw, but Anna…"

"Will we tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"That we already set a date"

"Oh, only if you want to"

"It's a year earlier than they expected" 'It's a year earlier than I expected' She thought.

"They'll be happy for us"

"I hope so"

"Shh, stop worrying"

He placed her head on the crook of his neck, his fingers playing with her hair as he held her.

"We should sleep"

"But I'm not sleepy yet" He whined. He liked talking to Anna while they were like this, it gave him the freedom to hug her and touch her as much as he wanted without having to worry about anything. He would do anything to prolong the moment if only a few minutes more.

"You're such a little kid"

"Hey you only get to be one once in a lifetime"

Unknowingly he stroke a nerve…Had she ever been one? She couldn't remember if she'd ever been a child. She'd always been expected to act mature, she didn't even recall ever playing hide and seek. Yoh noticed her space off. And decided to kiss her neck lovingly in order to bring her back to him.

"You've been leaving me so much lately Anna"

"Leaving you?"

"You've been spacing out a lot"

"Oh, I hadn't noticed" She lied. Taking her chin into his hands he lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Yoh"

"Oh c'mon Anna, I know you better than that!"

She tried to look away but his hold on her face was firm.

"Please" He asked, ever so gently.

"A childhood… a mother… I never had any of it"

He released his hold on her face, turning it into soft caresses.

"All of those are fixable"

She looked at him questioningly. But he only smiled.

"You can have my mom, and you can have your childhood right now, with me"

She actually smirked, his solution sounded so simple and easy, yet it didn't seem to grasp the whole problem. No matter what everything in this world could be fixed in his eyes.

"It's not that easy"

"Maybe if you tell me why it hurts it'll make it easier"

She stared into his neck, her mind battling over what to do. She had been holding it inside herself for so long that she wasn't sure if she could talk about it, about her mother, her childhood, her life before him and the Asakuras.

"Just try" His soft plea was encouraging to her soul. And before she could question her own decision again she began.

"My mother hated me…"

"Why do you sa…"

"She didn't marry out of love. She married my father because she had to, because of the royal Shaman blood that gave him his royal name. But she never loved him and she never wanted children from him… however, she did have one… me."

She fought back the tears and succeeded. Yoh's eyes softened, his arms coming to wrap around her in a more comforting manner but she pulled away and sat up, the blanket sliding down her shirt.

"She never loved me, never wanted me… when I was three years old my father died, by then my mother was pregnant again, but not with my father's baby. She was pregnant with her lover's baby, the one man she loved and when that baby was born she adored her like she never adored me… months before my mother gave birth, my father died… and after that… she paid a maid to take me for a walk and drown me on the nearest river… she didn't even have the courage to do it herself!"

Her voice shook from anger now, anger and resentment toward the woman that had given her life.

"The maid must have taken pity on me because instead of drowning me like she had been paid to do, she took me to the Asakura's household"

"Anna"

Yoh sat up, his arms reaching for her but she shock them off, not wanting any pity for if there was any she was afraid she would break into sobs. But Yoh didn't give up and instead of giving into her wishes like he usually did he pinned her to his chest, his hands stroking her hair and back. She fought for a while, but soon melted into him.

"How do you know exactly?" He whispered in her ear.

"The maid told your grandmother everything before she begged her to take me. And master Kino told me before we left Izumo to start your training" She whispered.

He suddenly understood everything, why Anna was always so cold. Why his family did the impossible to avoid the subject… why they were engaged, why she had been abandoned… why they didn't know her _birthday_.

And perhaps for the first time in his life he felt… dread, true and pure hate toward the person who had caused Anna so much pain.

Wet

The cloth of his shirt was getting wet, why? He looked down, finally realizing that Anna was crying. They were quiet tears, tears that fell with such shyness and fear that for a moment he thought that they weren't there at all.

She didn't shake, didn't sob, just cried silent pain.

"I was never wanted." She whispered and he felt his heart break into pieces, melting into an indescribable pain in his chest. He held her, held her like he'd never held anyone. His strong arms wrapped around her frame. He found himself trying everything he could to make her stop crying, he'd never thought that watching Anna cry for the very first time would have this effect on him, he felt so helpless.

He began delivering kisses on her hair, her face, and soon he found her lips. Salty, her lips tasted salty because of the tears, not sweet like always.

"You _are_ wanted… I want you Anna I need you… I love you" He covered her whole face with butterfly kisses as he spoke. Just wanting to make her stop crying, to make her feel like she was loved, to take away her pain.

She caught his mouth into hers in a passionate kiss. Taking in his essence, his strength and hoping that maybe, just maybe his kisses would take away all this. Without ever breaking apart Anna felt as Yoh lowered her to the bed, he kept kissing her and for the first time in her life she didn't care where it all let to. She didn't give a damn, she just wanted to stop _hurting_.

They kissed, tongues battled, hands caressed, sometime in there Yoh's hand pressed against her left breast causing her to moan and just like it started it ended, only it was Yoh who ended it. He delivered one last sweet kiss on her lips before removing himself from atop her, she tried to stop him by trapping him in another kiss but it as _him_ who resisted this time. He caressed her face, supporting himself above her with one arm.

Slowly she opened her eyes, tear sparkling dark eyes. He smiled at her lovingly, it was him who was thinking rationally now. New tears gathered in her eyes, some dared fall only to be wiped away by Yoh's tender lips.

"Don't cry Anna, I'm here, I'll always be here"

"Promise me" She demanded in a bitter tone.

"I promise. No matter what"

He held her again, but her tears had stopped. She laid in his arms, eyes shut and thinking about what had just happened.

"You're my world Anna"

She smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier"

"It's ok, you weren't ready"

"Still…" She seemed to stop talking, instead she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Whatever she was to say would sound all too mushy and stupid.

"We should go to sleep"

"I thought you weren't tired"

"I'm not, but I can always pretend to be"

She smirked at him.

"Fine" She answered gently. Both laid on their backs, finding a comfortable position. Suddenly Anna turned on her side, throwing her arm around Yoh's chest and positioning herself against him. He looked at her with surprise before finally surrendering to her wishes, he smiled, she smiled back.

'I adore you my sweet idiot'

Her eyes told him, he understood it well.

She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep but for the boy by her side, sleep didn't come until late at night. Until then, he watched her sleep and enjoyed the feeling of being alive beside her.

Her eyes moved within her lids when she slept. She liked being close to something warm, she hated being pinned against the wall, she liked having a hand over her stomach and she sometimes thought he was part of the pillow.

That, he had learned in only one night of bad sleep. It wasn't her fault at all, he just wasn't tired so he drifted on and off all night. Strangely enough he'd never gotten bored of watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, without worries, like an angel. He ran lazy fingers through her hair as he turned to look at the clock, 7:23 AM it read. It was way to early to wake her up, and truthfully he didn't feel like leaving this warm cozy room to go to the ice age outside. They had slept together quite a few times over the course of their lives but last night had been the first night he'd even actually taken the time to watch her sleep.

He would wait, he'd done it so far. He watched her face as she breathed and thought about what she had told him the night before.

Her mother. How could a mother do something so horrible to her own daughter? Still he felt better knowing it, it made it easier for him to understand her. Her worries, her doubts, her faith, her coldness. Underneath it all she was just a frightened little girl who only wanted to be loved.

He kissed her forehead tenderly, this was probably the only situation in which he was allowed to kiss her and watch her as much as he wanted. It really didn't sound as perverted in his mind as it did out loud, he could just picture himself telling his friends about his 'time' alone with Anna. If he told it like it was he would never hear the end of it from his friends… or Anna.

But right now there was nothing stopping him from staring, kissing and hugging his Anna, not even Anna herself.

"You really are amazing Anna, you know that? You are probably the only person on this earth that can make me train just because I have to and still look so cute while being bossy"

He began giggling at his own comment. Silly, very, but then again he'd had almost no sleep all night. He could have sworn he felt her snuggle deeper into his embrace. He couldn't help but feel like the happiest person in the world as he tightened his hold on her waist. He hid his nose in her hair and inhaled, her hair smelled like shampoo.

How could he not have seen how beautiful she was growing with each passing day? How her bangs would fall upon her face, the way her body took _shape_. Had he really been that blind? He was deep in thought and wonder when Anna's eyes opened, she caught him looking at her.

"Yoh?"

"Morning" He answered nervously.

"Ah, what time is it?"

"Around seven"

"Why are you up then?"

She rubbed sleep away from her eyes with the back of her hand, an action Yoh though cute to no end.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Wouldn't or couldn't?"

"Couldn't, trust me I wanted to"

"All right, it's not like we're doing anything today anyways"

"Yeah… did you sleep well?"

"Yeah"

Her eyes weren't completely opened and still looked very sleepy. Which was nothing like her, she was used to waking up at six AM everyday. Yet today she seemed to be more sleepy than usual.

"You still look sleepy Anna, why don't you sleep a while longer, I'll wake you up" He offered, but at hearing his suggestion she opened her eyes fully, convincing herself she wasn't.

"No, it's ok, I'm not tired."

He brushed some strands away from her face.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked her.

"Anything, I guess"

"Anything?"

Perhaps Yoh was taking advantage of her tired, not completely sane mind but that didn't stop him.

"Like 'I spy with my little eye'?"

"What's with you and that stupid game anyways?"

"I like it, it's fun."

"It's stupid"

"Oh c'mon Anna. It'll be fun, and it's not hard"

Perhaps it was the rate in which her mind was processing thoughts that made her nod her head as she met with his radiant happy smile.

"Yay! You go first"

"I don't think I…"

"Just start with "I spy with my little eye" and name something about the object"

"Agh, fine… I spy, with my little eye… a big idiot laying beside me"

"No Anna! You're not supposed to say where it is!"

She gave him one of her famous 'I can't believe you' looks that as usual he shook off.

"Try again!" He encouraged.

Why exactly she was doing this instead of shoving him aside and getting out of the room was beyond her comprehension, that is, until she remembered that the north pole was currently inhabiting her house. She exhaled heavily and tried again.

"I spy with my little eye… something… red"

"Umm…" Said Yoh as he sat up in the futon and looked around her room for anything red. Knowing Anna it had to be something small and probably hard to see… then again it could be the colour his cheek would turn after a slap if she got annoyed of him.

"Is it your bandana?" He asked, not completely satisfied with his answer.

"No, try again"

He kept looking around her room until something red suddenly caught his attention. Hanging from the ceiling was a circle shaped ornament with three tiny bells in the middle and hanging strings. It was pretty, and red.

"Is it that thing hanging from your ceiling?" Yoh pointed to the object and Anna looked over his shoulder just to make sure he was talking about the right thing.

"It's not a thing, it's an amulet, and yes that is it"

"I got it!"

Anna rolled her eyes but still a smirk sneaked into her lips at his excitement.

"My turn" He called as he collapsed back on the futon, a victory grin plastered on his face.

"I spy with my little eye something white!"

'Oh great, it could be snow for all I know' She thought with confusion.

"Can't you be a little more specific?"

"No, that'll be cheating"

"Fine" It wasn't like she needed it anyways.

"Snow?"

"Nope"

"The walls?"

"That's too easy!"

"…edge of closet?"

"No"

"Agh, fine tell me!"

"So soon? C'mon Anna, you can do better!"

"No I cannot do better at seven something in the morning! It could be a dot for all I know!"

"Fine… so you give up"

"No, '_I' _don't give up Yoh, I'm just _making_ you to tell me"

He chuckled; his hand went to her hair and after stroking some strands he picked out one 'special' one. He pulled it out but not before getting an "ouch" from Anna who looked at him with a mixture of wonder and annoyance. Once it was out Yoh held the particular single hair in front of her eyes, for her to see.

It was white… Anna had a white hair.

She gasped but it sounded like a yelp.

"That is not my hair"

"Yes it is and it's white"

"No, it can't be, I'm only sixteen!"

She took the hair into her hands and examined it, this couldn't be happening to her.

"See, you should stop stressing so much"

"Stressing! Stressing, this is your fault! You're the only one I stress over!"

Her confession touched him, he would have treasured it more if she hadn't said it so accusingly.

"This is your fault Yoh Asakura, if I turn into an old woman by the time we're twenty you will pay with your _blood_"

He swallowed, but the threat was paused by examining the hair further. She was truly shocked, but he wasn't sure why. A white hair wasn't that much of a big deal was it? It wasn't like it stood out, he had found it after an hour of playing with her bangs and even then he hadn't been completely sure.

"Anna it's not such a big deal, you can't even see it with your blonde hair!"

She gave him a sceptical look but he smiled. She was about to respond with a sketchy remark when Yoh's lips against her own stopped her. It was soft and sweet, to Anna it seemed like a plea of forgiveness. When they parted she exhaled deeply.

"If I get one more, you will be in a world of pain" She warned, referring to the white hair. His answer was a boyish smile and a peck on her cheek.

"You would look beautiful even with a million white hairs!"

"Compliments won't get you off the hook"

He grinned, amused. Every time she scolded him it sounded like a tease rather than a scold. She yawned, clear sign she was still tired.

"Anna, sleep a little longer"

"No"

"But!…"

"Do you want me to make you run laps out in the snow?"

"No"

"Then be quiet"

"Anna…"

"What?"

"Today is Christmas eve!"

"So?"

"So that means tomorrow is Christmas!"

"Yoh we don't celebrate Chr…"

"Yes I know but still! We could leave presents downstairs and open them in the morning"

As much as she was fighting the feeling she couldn't help but get a little of his contagious excitement.

"Yoh we're stuck inside, we can't go out to buy presents"

"Who said anything about buying! We can make each other something… hey we can spend all today making it! And in the afternoon we can cook something special and in the morning we'll open the presents we made for each other!"

He couldn't understand replacing variables in math yet he was able to plan out a plan for them to celebrate a holiday they always ignored. That amazed Anna. His hope filled eyes looked at her with a child's excitement. She never quite realized when she sighed, giving in.

"Fine, we'll do it" Her tone was of annoyance, but to Yoh it sounded like the almighty Anna had finally given in to his idea and would follow his rules. Smiling broadly he launched himself forward holding Anna in a tight hug.

"Thanks Anna!"

She allowed herself to smile and enjoy the hug.

"But we won't be seeing each other for the whole day or else it'll ruin the surprise"

Yoh mood changed as he heard her and he couldn't help but push her back a little so he could look into her face, a grin on his face that almost looked… cocky.

"Ok, but you'll be owing me a whole lot of kisses for tonight"

Her shocked expression was stopped by the fall of his lips upon hers. She would never stop being amazed at how he could change from an innocent naïve boy to a hormone-crazed teenager in a matter of seconds. Could it possible be the bit of Hao that lived in Yoh's soul?

She allowed him to kiss her for few minutes before finally pushing him away, an innocent look plastered on her face.

"Meals don't count, so go make breakfast while I change"

He nodded then stood up, he smiled lovingly at Anna before walking out of the room.

&&&&&&

He brought the heater down to the living room with no difficulty, and then went to make breakfast while Anna remained in the living room with her knitting. In the kitchen Yoh rubbed his hands together for warmth, suddenly he stood cold on his track as the outside sight hit him. From the kitchen window he saw a snow covered world with snow so thick that it made the trees look shorter and it was _still_ snowing. But the sight was breathtaking.

"Anna, com'ere for a sec!" He called.

Moments later the blonde appeared on the kitchen door.

"What is it?"

"Come here, look" He extended his hands toward her and pointed out the window with his other one. Anna walked to his side and was rendered speechless by the snow covered world outside.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mused Yoh.

She nodded but chills ran up her spine causing Goosebumps to cover skin.

From afar a small dark figure was visible, Yoh noticed it at first and within minutes the figure seemed to be walking closer.

"Is that a person?" He asked.

Anna waited and saw as the figure came closer and closer toward them.

"I think it's coming to our house"

"I'll go open the door"

Yoh ran out the kitchen and to the front porch where he tried to open the door, which seemed to be stuck with snow.

"Amidamaru!"

"Yes master Yoh?"

"A little help here"

"Of course"

Both opened the door, bracing for the cold gusts of wind that brazed them. The figure approached the door, and there, Yoh was able to see what the person was wearing. Long black jacket that covered his body, snowshoes and a scarf that covered his face, it held a case.

"Asakura household?" Asked the man.

"Yeah"

The figure stepped inside the house but not before shaking some snow off of him. Yoh waited patiently for the man as he lowered his hood and removed the scarf revealing a jolly looking man, black beard and pink cheeks.

"Hey there sonny, I'm the repair man, do you have a broken heater?"

Yoh quickly recovered from his shock and smiled at the man.

"Yeah we do"

"Good, I didn't get the wrong house, I'm the repair man"

"You didn't have to come in this weather"

"Are you kidding? My secretary told me the girl who called, threatened to kill me if I didn't show up soon… and according to her, she sounded like she meant it"

Yoh laughed sheepishly, his hands behind his head. The man began taking his coat off just as Anna appeared to see who it was.

"Anna, this is the repair man, he's here to fix the heating"

"About time you showed up, we've been freezing here for the last two days."

"I gather, you're the lady that called?"

"Yes I am"

The man gulped but smiled at the girl. Anna remained cold with an expression that promised a world of pain and suffering if he as much as looked at her funny. The man's eyes quickly diverted back to the young boy with the friendly smile.

"Well, let's get to business shall we? Where do you have the control?"

"It's right this way"

Yoh led the man down the hallway, Anna followed them close behind just to check the man did his work right. Truthfully she didn't understand any of the household repairing locations or techniques. That was Yoh's part of the responsibilities. But she decided to stick around for good measure.

Soon the man's head was buried in what looked like an oven with tools in his hands. All the while Anna leaned against a wall waiting patiently for the repairman to finish. She was feeling slightly disappointed, but to why, was absurd. She had to admit she liked to idea of been in a room alone with Yoh, she liked knowing she couldn't leave without freezing. She liked being close to him, sleeping next to him, needing his warmth.

She knew she would still get all of those things with the stupid heat fixed, only that now she wouldn't have an excuse for them. Strangely she sometimes still needed that excuse in order to do things.

So deep were her thoughts that she didn't notice as an hour passed by and slowly but surely the house began to warm up. Soon the man dug his head out of the wall with a satisfied smile on his face. He put his tools together and closed his toolbox.

"It's all done kids. I don't think this baby will be giving you any problems for a few years at least"

"Only a few years?" Asked Anna.

"Umm, it's unpredictable" He offered.

"Would you like anything hot to drink?" Was it just her or was Yoh having bedside manner to strangers? Usually he was clueless but polite to guests and it was _her_ who offered refreshments. Unless they were Yoh's friends in which case she didn't give a damn.

"Thanks kid, I'd appreciate a coffee"

"Sorry we only have tea"

"Oh, right. Well I'll take the tea"

Yoh nodded and headed to the kitchen while Anna led the man to the cozy living room.

"It's a nice house you've got here. Where are your parents?" The man looked around the room, curious about these children.

"We live alone"

"Oh, so your brother and sister?"

"No, I'm his fiancée"

She was answering the questions like she was answering her favourite flavour of ice cream. But the man was speechless.

"Aren't you both a little young to be engaged?"

Just then Yoh entered the living room carrying a steaming cup of tea which the man eagerly took into his hands. Amidamaru sat by a corner, although of course the repairman could not see the guardian ghost.

"So did you venture out in the storm just to fix our heating?"

"There are several broken heaters in the city kid, I'm going around to the houses that called for repair and fixing them… call it an act of goodwill"

"More like an act of decency" Said Anna completely unashamed. The man threw a glare at the girl.

"So will you be killing me young lady?"

"I suppose if I do there will be other people living on the North pole like we were, so I will spare your life"

The man chuckled, a lively heartfelt chuckle.

"That's nice, I'll remember to ask them to thank you"

Anna threw a strange look his way, which Yoh recognized as amused. The man drank his tea in one gulp and stood up.

"Well thanks for the tea kids, I better be on my way"

"Wait, let me get my purse to pay you" Anna headed for the door, immediately feeling the difference from before, the house was slowly warming up. She soon came back, purse in hand.

"How much will it be?"

"Make it 2000 yen" ((((A water bottle in Tokyo is about 150 yen)))) (((Reference from the manga Mars… just stick with me here)))))

Anna looked at the man with some bewilderment. It was very good price he was giving them. Without another word Anna took three bills from her purse and handed them to the man.

"Kid, I said 2000"

"I know, keep the change"

Yoh looked over the man's shoulder and discovered she'd actually given him 2 500 yen. Surprised Yoh looked at his fiancée with a curious smile. The repairman smiled warmly at the girl as he put on his coats, and took his toolbox.

"Thanks a lot, take care, both of you" The man stood in front of the door, he gave them both one last glimpse before smiling mischievously. He held his remark in and opened the door to leave, a strong gust of wind came into the house. "Happy holidays" He called as he walked into the snow covered porch.

"Happy holidays!" Called Yoh before closing the door.

"It's freezing out there" He rubbed his arms, trying to warm off the coldness that the wind coming into the house had caused. He then looked up to meet with Anna's soft gaze, her arms were around herself, almost trying to warm herself. Smiling he silently made his way toward her and enveloped her in a warm hug.

She took it gladly, resting her head against his chest. Her previous act of kindness had been a rare one, not that she didn't do them, she just didn't do them often especially when it came to money. Anna took care of their financials almost to the point of being cheap. For her to have given 500 extra yen was not a common thing.

With that thought he kissed the crown of her head lovingly.

"Are you less worried?"

"About?"

"Us freezing to death"

"Yeah…"

"Isn't it time we get started on our gifts?"

"Yeah, after we finish breakfast"

He chuckled, the vibration reaching Anna's ears, causing her to smile.

"Well then I better go make breakfast!"

He unwrapped his arms from around Anna and was ready to leave except for the obstacle he encountered. Anna's arms hadn't unwrapped themselves from him, he looked at her with wonder until he heard a whisper.

"Stay, just a bit longer"

He did, going back to their original position, he embraced the blonde Itako and stroke her hair.

They've been apart a while. After finishing breakfast Anna had gone to her room leaving Yoh in the living room to work, truth was she was curious to see what her fiancée would make her, she didn't expect much, a song? A drawing? She had no idea what Yoh would think of making. But she knew exactly what to make _him_.

Clothes were too predictable, she'd made him several pieces of clothing over the years. And then there was his battle uniform. She was a master of sowing and crafts in general, it came as second nature to her. She'd always been able to pick up things quickly, perhaps that was what had pointed her apart from the rest of Master Kino's students.

She rarely had to be told things twice and was a good housekeeper. Especially when it came to the teachings of an Itako, she understood tactics, powers, mediams, spirit worlds. By the age of ten she'd swallowed entire books on the spirit world and had all Shaman Furiouku levels memorized. She knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it, her determination was perhaps what had pointed her apart from the rest. Perhaps what had even earned her the right to be Yoh's fiancée.

But what could she make him?

All he liked were his stupid BOB CD's.

And that's when it hit her… she had a BOB cd. It had been intentionally intended for his birthday but there was still a while until then. And this was an emergency… but they'd said 'make' perhaps if she made him something else as well… then she remembered something she had also been keeping for a while… yes it would work out after all.

Yoh sat in his room, a huge question in his head, he was at a loss to whether he should give his lovely fiancée a gift he'd been keeping, today or keep it till later… much later. But then again if he did give it to her now, Christmas would have a new meaning for both of them from now on, it would be a reason to celebrate. A reason for _them _to celebrate.

"Aw, fine here goes nothing" Said the brown haired boy to himself as he grabbed some paper and prepared to 'make' the other part of his gift.

That's how the whole morning went until late afternoon and both left their rooms in order to cook dinner. As they walked downstairs, side by side Yoh got the impulse to take her hand and he did. Though somewhat confused to the sudden display of affection Anna didn't say anything.

"Are you going to tell me what you're making"

"No"

"Oh c'mon Anna!"

"No"

He smiled then, and without warning he turned she so she was pinned against the wall in front of the staircase. Once he had her he kissed her, kissed her lovingly yet feverish. And in an instant he stopped.

"Just making up for the day" He grinned like an idiot and she allowed him to drag her downstairs.

He made dinner alone, his 'punishment' for having kissed her without her permission at the staircase. He didn't complain, it had been after all worth it.

She watched him cook from the door frame, she was 'sweeping' the floor though she had unofficially finished five minutes ago. She tried to remember of there was something else left to be done in the house but nothing came to mind. Everything was swept, cleaned and dusted, she'd done the laundry barely two days ago. That was something Yoh friends were good at, making messes to clean.

"How's your gift coming Yoh?"

"I'm all done"

"So soon?" She asked surprised and curious at how quickly he'd finished it.

"Yep, and you?"

"Almost… So what is it?"

He grinned, knowing she was hoping he'd tell her. No matter how much she denied it, she really was impatient. But she would have to wait to find out what her present was, and was she going to be surprised!

"Can't tell you"

It was really late when they began eating their dinner, almost eight. The day had been a busy one and Anna had asked for an extra hour to finish making her present. He'd agreed and had prepared dinner all by himself for the most part.

They ate in silence, only the chewing sounds of both were heard.

"This is good Yoh" Complimented Anna.

"Thanks Anna! I really tried to make it good" He said cheerfully and pleased with her rare compliment.

"You've gotten better, your food doesn't taste like cardboard anymore"

He sweat dropped. Suddenly Amidamaru appeared in the room, an exited look on his face.

"Master Yoh, Miss Anna, it stopped snowing!"

Both teenagers looked at each other in shock before jumping up and running to the nearest window to see for themselves. Once there they discovered that it had indeed stopped and only a white blanket of soft powder was left.

"Finally" Said Anna with relief. Yoh hugged her from behind, both arms around her stomach and a smile on his face.

"Just in time for the holiday you call Christmas" Commented Amidamaru glimpsing at the couple.

"Yeah, just in time" Agreed Yoh.

"We better go back before the food gets cold"

He let go of her, letting her walk out of the room.

"Would you like me to go out for the night master Yoh?"

He grinned sheepishly, a hand behind his head as he nodded.

"Would you mind? It's just that I want to tell Anna something and it'd be better if we were alone"

"Of course not, I'll go visit some old friends"

"You can always play Santa… haha Santa Amidamaru, you'd sure give the elf theory a scare"

"Ha ha, very funny" Said the guardian ghost in full _sarcasm_.

After a final goodnight Amidamaru retired to gaze upon the sleeping world while Yoh made his way back to the table.

They finished eating just in time for the Christmas classic "A Christmas carol" was just starting on TV.

Anna switched from sitting on her legs to lying on her side, she used Yoh's thigh as a pillow and watched attentively as Mr. Scrooge's old and dead business partner warned him about hell or something close to it. However her change in position was preventing Yoh from concentrating on the floating ghost with chains hanging. Instead his attention due to teenage hormones kept drifting back to his fiancee's rather curvy body. Her black dress had ridden up slightly, revealing a bit more of the tender skin of her thighs than usual.

He realized he hadn't seen her wearing her usual black dress in almost two days. And now that she was wearing it she looked even more 'desirable'. He tried to concentrate on the now first appearing past Christmas's spirit but his eyes kept finding her, finally in hopes of calming his desire and relax the slightly suspicious Anna he began to play with her bangs with one hand while the other sat still against her waist.

Bad, perverted, hormonal ridden images began popping into his mind. Images of his hands wondering to currently forbidden places of her body and caressing soft skin. Images of kisses and moans and her small frame underneath him. His lips feasting on her warm skin and feeling it move under his lips.

Much to her previous annoyance it had come to be clear to Anna that whenever they were alone and she happened to be close by he was always touching her in some way. She'd grown used to it over the past year and even welcomed it now, so when she was using his lap as a pillow and he didn't as much as touch her, she _knew_ something was definitely wrong or his mind was somewhere else, in which case she always picked his thoughts to find out what. It was in fear of this that Yoh blocked out his thoughts, which got Anna even more suspicious.

So when Yoh started playing with her bangs she relaxed under his touch.

"This movie is stupid, the spirit world would never allow a ghost to appear to a human only to warn him about the coming spirits. And the only spirits that even have the ability to show the past, or future are grand spirits and they would never waste their time with such a person"

"Well… this movie is pretty old, I'm sure they didn't know any of that when they made it" Yoh answered in hopes that she didn't suspect anything of the thoughts that were raising in his head involving her and a bed.

"That information had been around for millions of years, it's only because this movie is from the West that it's ignorant"

Flash 

He got distracted and she was able to pick his brain for a second. He'd felt it, an image had probably gotten through his barrier, and she'd probably seen it. He was getting ready for a slap when he felt Anna's head turn so she was looking at his face from her place.

"So that's why you're so quiet?" She asked unbelieving.

Heat rose into his cheeks, his blush obvious.

"I'm sorry… I can't help it… hormones probably"

"They've been fine for _two_ days"

"They've been under control, but you've been wearing warm clothing"

She rolled her eyes, not believing how controllable and hormone driven guys were.

"Do you want me to go put on some pants again Yoh? Will that control your wild hormones?" She sounded mad and sarcastic. Yet she was mostly serious, gods knew she had enough trouble controlling her own hormones as it was without adding his own willingness and perverted images.

Anna was sitting up, angry, when Yoh quickly threw his arms around her shoulders causing her to fall against his chest. He nuzzled his nose against her blonde bangs and breathed in her scent.

"No it won't make it better Anna, it's not what you wear… it's you… I'm sorry, I can't control it and these images and thoughts just flash in my head without me having any control over them"

"Yoh" She whispered. She couldn't blame him, it was normal for an almost seventeen year old male. _But what she'd seen_…

_Damn it. _

She turned her head and kissed his lips sweetly. He looked at her apologetic.

"We have to work something out Yoh… and soon. This is becoming a problem for both of us."

He nuzzled the spot under he ear and kissed it.

"Does that mean I'm not the only one with raging hormones?"

"It means we have to figure something out and soon"

"Ok…"

She stayed like that, with Yoh's head against her temple and his arms around her. She sat on his lap, their legs sprayed in front of them.

Their minds were quiet for the rest of the movie, though with Yoh inpatient to give Anna his gift.

&&&

He thought about giving it to her now, but he ruled against it after thinking it over. It would be more of a surprise if she found her present tucked under the fake 13 inch Christmas tree he'd purchased long ago. It was mostly for decoration than anything else and Anna had allowed him to buy it when she finally admitted it would be nice to have something green in the house in winter… but it wasn't a Christmas tree, or so she said. It was a mere pine tree that happened to be portrayed as a stupid Christmas tree. She'd probably forgotten they even had it since it hadn't been used since two winters ago and he planned on putting it on her desk early in the morning with her present.

"It's late, I'm going to bed" She announced after Rudolph the red nosed reindeer movie started.

"I'm coming with you" Her reply was a mere nod. Quickly both teenagers made their way up the stairs after making sure everything was off for the night.

"How strange, I haven't seen Amidamaru for hours, have you?"

"Umm, yeah, he asked of he could go visit some spirit friends of his at the cemetery and I let him"

"Oh"

They parted shortly to change clothes as was their usual routine. And as usual Yoh finished changing into his Youkata first, but not before getting the small, old pine tree out with her present. After working out a mental plan Yoh knocked on her door and patiently waited for her to open it.

She eventually did, emerging with a very alike Youkata of her own.

"Yoh, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"After what happened downstairs"

He seemed to think about it for a moment before breaking into a heartfelt, warm smile.

"I promise I'll be good"

She grinned back before adding a little threat.

"You better"

She got in first, Yoh followed. However this time it was Yoh who leaned in toward Anna, putting his head against her shoulder while slipping an arm around her waist and drawing her in closer. Though surprised she didn't say anything but slowly the hand belonging to the shoulder he was using as a pillow descended upon him as a soft caress to his face.

He wondered if he should give it to her now, he just couldn't wait until tomorrow, and it was such a beautiful night. But it wasn't Christmas yet, it was 11:45. Maybe if he could keep her awake for a few more minutes he could do it.

An idea suddenly appeared in his mind and he smiled. He looked up at Anna and found her half sleep. He started kissing her, chaste sweet kisses against her lips and cheeks. She made a noise between contentment and annoyance for being bothered. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Yoh" She whined.

"Come with me someplace"

"What? Yoh it's late and I'm tired"

"Pleeeaaassee Anna"

"No" She closed her eyes stubbornly.

"Do you trust me?"

"Do you think I would be here if I didn't?"

He chuckled.

"Then come with me to the roof"

"It's cold Yoh"

"I'll keep us warm"

"It's snowing"

"Not anymore it isn't"

"I'm tired!"

"Just for a few minutes, after that I promise I'll let you sleep until noon" That was a lie, even he knew it, he would by no chance let her miss Christmas morning. But he was getting desperate.

"Agh" After her final complaint she sat up on the bed and looked dangerously at him. He took that as a yes and proceeded to look for the warmest blanket he could find, (which so just happened to be the same one that had given them shelter from the ice house a mere two days ago.) He skilfully slipped the gift into the pocket of his youtaka and without saying a word he walked over to the bed where Anna was sitting and enveloped her with it. In a second she found herself being scooped off the bed and into Yoh's strong arms, and he still took the time to make sure she was completely covered by the blanket.

Then it happened.

He opened the window letting all the freezing air in and jumped out of the window! Anna was on the verse of lecturing him into oblivion when she felt warm energy cover them both, lifting them to the snow covered roof where Yoh sat close to the edge. He sat her on his lap and smiled one of his 'dummy' smiles. The warm energy was still surrounding them, keeping the cold out. Suddenly Anna sat up straight on Yoh's lap, grabbed the end of the blanket and yanked it around Yoh to cover him too.

"You brainless idiot, wasting your Furioku to keep us warm? And what are we doing on the roof!"

Yoh's smile never faltered, he drew her closer, wanting to loose himself in her eyes.

"Look up"

She did, and it was beautiful.

The sky was completely clear and the stars shimmered like she's never seen them shimmer before. The display was simply breathtaking and she couldn't help but smile.

"I noticed them when Amidamaru told us it'd stopped snowing"

She didn't say anything as she continued staring at the spectacle of lights above them. Suddenly she felt warm lips against her temple. And his breath tickle her ear as his hand played with her hair.

"I love you, you know"

She didn't turn to face him, instead she smiled.

"I know"

"And… Anna remember when I promised to make you my wife?"

'Like it was yesterday' She thought, she turned to face him now but he wasn't looking at her, but at the stars.

"Yeah"

"Well… I never really, proposed did I?"

'Where is this going?'

"No"

He locked eyes with hers, a mischievous smile on his lips. He pressed her closer against him, so that her face was only centimetres away from his.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

He placed a little box in front of her, a cardboard made box with little decorations all around it, hand made, obviously. Taking it in her hands Anna inspected the box, it was…cute, she could tell he'd taken care with the details.

"Open it" He said. She obeyed, gasping at seeing a ring inside the box. It was simple ring, a gold band with five tiny diamonds horizontally aligned in the middle. "I know it's not very fancy, but I promise I will buy you a nicer one when I finish my Shaman King training" 'And have access to the money' He added mentally.

"No"

He searched her face with worry but she continued staring at the ring. "I don't want another one"

He smiled, feeling overflowed with happiness. He suddenly remembered what he was here to do and taking the ring outside the box, Anna following it until he held it in front of her. He looked her in the eye.

"Anna, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

It took her a few moments for the words to sink in, and then closing her eyes shut she savoured the sound of the proposal she had so yearned for so many years. Remembering he was still waiting she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'll do you the honour of being my husband"

They laughed together, Yoh letting go of the nervousness he'd been carrying with him for weeks about proposing to Anna. And finally he gently slipped the ring into her finger, she smiled widely, perhaps for the first time in her life. The light weight on her finger just felt so natural, like it belonged there.

He interrupted her adoration of the ring now in her finger with a kiss. She responded immediately, inviting Yoh to deepen it as much as he wanted. They fell backwards on the terrace, kissing, not feeling the cold because of his Furioku.

His hand began running over her curves, her waist, her stomach, until finally touching her breasts through her youkata. She gasped at his boldness but moaned in delight. He was kissing her neck now, nipping at tender skin and kissing it. She was enjoying it so, but they had to stop…they just had to.

"Yoh" She moaned. He was kissing her chin, his hands caressing her body through the thin white fabric. "Yoh" She repeated, this time more urgently.

He stopped, a dazed expression on his face as he looked into her eyes.

"If we don't stop now, we won't be able to stop later"

Something in his eyes changed, the cloudiness in them lifted. His rational mind was making an appearance. He nodded in understanding and sat them both straight. He kissed her cheek one last time before getting up and carrying her back into her room.

Once inside, the window closed and Anna settled in bed he took a moment to look at her. She was beginning to fall asleep, her lids were heavy with sleep. But she still refused to give in until he was in bed as well. He slipped beside her, pleased with Anna's decision of using his chest as a pillow.

"Be a good pillow Yoh" She mumbled, snuggling closer.

He kissed the top of her head lovingly. His hands raising to play with her golden hair. And then it dawned on him.

She had said YES…she had said Yes to marrying him… she had accepted to be his wife… she had actually said Yes!

He smiled, smiled so big he thought his cheeks would hurt in the morning. He held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. She was _his_, his alone and now she wore the ring to prove it.

"Yoh…"

Surprised to find her still somewhat awake he humbled a "Umm?"

"Stop thinking so loud…"

He smiled, tightening his arms around her.

"Sorry"

"Yoh?"

"Umm?"

"I've always been yours, you idiot"

He chuckled then, delivering another kiss on the crown of her head.

Fini

or is it

Just beginning?

I want to thank everyone that reviewed so far, it was a great present. And I hope people that read this later on in the year also enjoy it. And please never be shy to tell me what you thought of the story. For now I say good bye and Merry Christmas.


End file.
